Songs From A Duelists' Heart
by Black Rose of Fire
Summary: Ever since Johan went back to North Academy, Judai had been throwing himself into music, and avoiding his friends. But what happens when the Slifer has to share a dorm with Johan? Will Judai open his heart, or will he push his true love away. (Crappy summary) My first story! Judai x Johan Judai x Haou Judai x Jehu and possibly more.
1. The Return

It was a sunny day at Duel Academy, and everyone was outside, enjoying the sunshine.

"Hey! Sho! I challenge you to a duel!" Blue-haired Marafuji Sho looked up to see his friend, Tyranno Kenzan standing over him. Sho put the book he had been reading down, on the grass, at picked up his Duel Disk.

" Sho-kun, whatcha reading?" Kenzan leaned over, and tried to read the cover of the book.

"Oi!" Sho shouted, grabbing the book and hiding it behind his back. "That's none of your business!" Kenzan pouted for a moment, and just as Sho relaxed, grabbed the book and brought it over to their group of friends who were sitting at the entrance to Duel Academy.

"Oi Manjoume-senpai! Look what Sho was reading!" Kenzan waved the book in front of his face, only to be pushed away. "Hey, that wasn't nice!"

Chazz turned, and glared at Kenzan.

"Why would I care what that Slacker is reading?" Asuka Tenjoin, Obelisk Blue student, leaned over, and smacked the back of his head. "Manjoume-kun, that wasn't very nice. May I see what he was reading?" Kenzan handed Asuka the book, as Chazz mumbled under his breath, about "Stupid Slackers".

"_1o Best Ways to Beat a Pro-Duelist" _Asuka read, frowning slightly. She looked around. "Speaking of Pro-Duelists, has anyone seen Judai-kun lately?" The group looked around the area, and didn't see the Slifer.

"Come to think of it," Rei said, with a frown on her face, "I haven't seen Judai-sama much since we got back from Dark World." Sho stood up, brushing off his Obelisk Blue jacket. "Well Jim-kun, O'Brian-kun, and Johan-kun are coming back, today. I saw Aniki talking with with Samejima-sensi, and Chronos-sensi. That was the last time I saw him, and that was a few days ago!" Sho's voice had risen, without him realizing it, and they're group was cringing at his loud tone.

"Oi! Marafuji-sempai!" The group looked up to see a second year Ra Yellow student approaching them.

"Hai, May I help you?" Sho looked at the others, gesturing to pack up they're stuff.

"W-well, I was told by Chronos-sensei, that your group would be welcoming the visitors from the other Academies?" The boy shuffled from foot to foot, awaiting an answer. "Hai, but they aren't due for another 3 hours, right guys?" Sho looked at Asuka, expectantly. She sighed. "I am assuming they will be here early?" the boy (I'll call him Joe) nodded his head. "They are arriving in Port as we speak."

"NANI?!" was only reply Joe got, before the entire group rushed towards the docks.

"U-um, Marafuji-sempai?" Sho stopped, and looked at Joe.

"Hai?"

"W-well, I was told Yuki Judai-sama was in charge of their rooming arrangements. May I ask where he is? I wanted to ask him for his autograph." Sho cocked his head to the side.

"If I see him, ill tell him." With that, Sho was off and running towards the docks, eagerly awaiting the arrival of some very precious friends.

…

MEANWHILE…

"Johan's here, already?" screamed a very well-known voice. Enter Yuki Judai, top student at Duel Academy, who was currently in the tree, right above where his friends were previously sitting.

Judai hopped down from the tree, and sprinted towards the Slifer Dorms.

'If Johan is coming, I have to look my best!' Were his only thoughts, as he rushed into his newly expanded dorm room. "Damn it!" Judai was looking for his towel, so he could take a shower, before his secret crush got there. As the Slifer was taking his shower, a certain teal-haired duelist entered his dorm.

"Well that felt nice." Judai commented, as he stepped out of the shower. "damn, did I forget my towel?" As Judai opened his bathroom door, he came face-to-face with the light emerald eyed duelist who had been plaguing his very thoughts, since the day he left to go back to North Academy.

"Judai?!"

"Johan!"


	2. The Reunion

**Hi everyone! Im back, bringing you a second chapter! Sorry its so late, but I had a little bit of writers block. So, this is kinda a songfic, using the yugioh gx soundtrack (japanese, because the english 4Kids dub is crap compared the the japanese version.) and some songs I found on youtube, that fit this couple exceptionally well. THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! Just bear with me. Without futher ado, here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Or any of the songs used in this fic. **

_Recap:_

_As Judai opened his bathroom door, he came face-to-face with the light emerald eyed duelist who had been plaguing his very thoughts, since the day he left to go back to North Academy. _

"_Judai?!"_

"_Johan!" _

Johans P.O.V. (After he got off the boat.)

Johan was humming a song he was working on, as he strolled toward the Slifer Red dorms, where his crush, and personal hero, lived. 'I wonder if Ju-chan will be happy to see me?' his thoughts, turned negative, as he stopped in his tracks. 'What if Ju-chan has someone? I mean, he saved the world 3 times already, not to mention, he is easily the best duelist to ever attend Duel Academy!' Johan remembered his last days at Duel Academy, right after the Dark World/Yubel incident, as he and Judai were walking toward the "tool shed", as most Obelisk Blues called it.

FLASHBACK…

"Hey Johan! When we get back to my dorm, wanna duel again?" Judai had been practically jumping for joy, when Johan had said he would be staying longer, before leaving to go back to North Academy.

"Judai! We just get back from the Dark World, and you want to duel?!" Johan cried, and he tried to keep up with the over-hyper brunet.

"I know, but I miss dueling with you, Jo-kun!" Judai had gasped, and covered his mouth, as his personal nickname for the tealette, slipped out.

"Jo-kun?" Johan had blushed a furious crimson, at the nickname.

"Um, gomen, Johan, I didn't mean-" Judai was cut off, as an Obelisk Blue student walked between the two, and grabbed Judai's hand.

"Judai-kun, why don't you come hang out with us, REAL men, instead of this, Rainbow-loving pansy?" He motioned for his friends, more Obelisks, to come join him.

"Um, I-" he was cut off again, as the boy grabbed his arm, roughly, and started to drag him off.

"Itai! That hurts!" Judai squirmed, and tried to break free.

Johan felt something, in the pit of his stomach, and a voice, from deep within his mind, spoke;

**Are you going to let them take him away from you, or are you going to fight?**

Johan felt rage build up, and then he blacked out. The last thing he heard, before going black, was the menacing voice, laughing.

**I'll take it from here.**

END FLASHBACK…

Johan, to this day, still wasn't sure what had happened, but when he came to, Judai was standing over him, tears threatening to fall from his chocolate eyes. Judai had told him, that he had dealt with them, but wouldn't say how. Johan had woken up, covered in blood.

**You're welcome…**

That had been the last time, he heard the voice, but he had a feeling, that it would be back. He reached the dorm, and, with slight hesitation, opened the door. Johan knew Judais' room had been expanded, to the same size as Chazz's, but he still could tell that his precious Slifer was here. Johan stood by the end table, next the red velvet couch, and picked up the E-Hero/Neospacian deck, that had been lying there. He felt the familiar presence, of Hane Kuriboh, and turned to see he little fluffball, playing with Ruby.

"Hey, Hane Kuriboh, have you seen Judai lately?" Kuriboh looked at Johan.

_Kurii Kuri! _

"Arigato, Hane Kuriboh!" Johan turned, and headed towards the bathroom, where the Duel Spirit had directed him towards. He stood in front of the door, and right as he went to open the door, he heard a noise from inside.

"Damn, did I forget my towel?" Johan stepped back, as Judai opened the door. Johan's mouth dropped open, as Judai stepped out off the bathroom, in all his glory.

Johan blushed. "Judai?

Judai stared into beautiful green eyes. "Johan?"

**Yeah, so not my best work, but I felt the need to explain what was going on, from Johans' point of view. The Flashback is very important, and will come into play. OH! Can anyone guess who Johan's little "voice" is? And yes, Judai is fused with Yubel, but she doesn't come in until later. Haou will appear later as well. Until next time! Ja ne!**


	3. The Remembrance

**GOMENASAI, MINNA! I know this is late, but I have been sooo distracted lately! So this chapter took me forever to write, but im pretty proud of it! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and are following Songs From A Duelist's Heart! It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Sorry for spelling, and grammar mistakes, but I don't have a Beta, so im doing the best I can!)**

REMEMBER:

"this is normal speaking"

'This is normal thinking'

**This is the speaking of the darks**

Chapter 3- Remembrance

Johan stared at the naked boy in front of him, unable to tear his eyes away. He had known Judai was well endowed, but what he saw before him, was the body of a God. He closed his mouth, and then opened it, in attempt to greet the Slifer.

"Um, hey, Judai! Long time no see!" Johan said, still not turning away.

Judai, being modest, when it came to Johan, squeaked, and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Johan! Um, I'm sorry, but, um, could you please hand me my towel?" Judai, who was redder than his Slifer Red jacket, couldn't face Johan, in fear of rejection.

"Alright, Judai." Johan went to the laundry basket, clean of course, and picked up the Hane Kuriboh decorated towel, and knock on the bathroom door. "Judai, here's your towel."

Judai opened the door a crack, and took the towel from Johan. "Arigato, Johan."

Johan's P.O.V.

As Johan handed Judai his towel, he tried to get the image of a sweaty Judai, underneath him, as he screamed Johan's name… damn! He needed to stop thinking like that! Johan shook his head, as he went to go sit on the couch.

"Judai probably thinks of me as only a friend" Johan whispered to himself.

**Are you sure about that?**

Johan's head snapped up, as he heard the voice that caused shivers down his spine.

**Did you not see how he looked at you? At US?**

Johan shook his head, 'Who are you? Why are you in my head? And what do you mean, "How he looked at me"?'

**You ask too many questions. But I will answer them to the best of my ability. First, my name is something you should already know. Judai knows me, quite well.**

Johan racked his brain, for any idea of who this evil sounding voice belonged too. Suddenly, he remembered something Judai had told him, when they got back from Dark World

FLASHBACK…

"Hey Johan?" Judai and Johan were sitting on a cliff, looking at the sunset, when Judai broke the silence with a quiet voice.

"Hai, Judai?"

"Remember when Yubel possessed your body?" he was fidgeting, something he did when he was nervous.

"Yes, what about it, Judai?" Johan looked at the brunet, concerned about his odd behavior.

"Yubel told me something, and it was worrying me." Judai looked at Johan, slight fear in his chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it, Judai? What did she say?"

Judai took a deep breath, and stared into Johan's eyes. "Yubel told me, that when she left your body, she also may have left an imprint of negative emotions in your mind. She told me to warn you, that these negative emotions, may develop a personality, and that you must be careful. Promise me, Johan! Promise me you will be careful!" At this point, Judai had grabbed Johan's hands, and leaned towards the slightly startled tealette.

"Judai, it's alright! I'll be fine!" Johan placed his hand on Judai's shoulder. "Judai, I promise, I would not, and will not, allow any negative emotions to come between… our friendship."

Johan then proceeded to hug the Slifer, to reassure him.

END FLASHBACK…..

Johan jumped to his feet. 'You… you are my negative emotions, aren't you!'

**Well, not quite. You see, I was created by a combination of Yubel's darkness, and your negative emotions. But as time went on, I developed a personality of my own. I am similar to you, in looks, and your love for our Judai, but I am also different, seeing as I am the hate, anger, and rage, that use to lie deep within your heart. And as for my name, think about it, Johan. REMEMBER.**

Johan's mind went black, as he recalled a recurring dream, all involving the name…

'Jehu! That's who you are! You spoke in my dreams!'

**Well it's about time.**

Johan was about to retaliate, when the bathroom door opened, and a very flushed Judai stepped out, with a towel around his waist.

"Johan? Um, not that I'm not excited to see you, but why are you here?" Judai walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a skin-tight black v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black jeans.

"The boat docked about ten minutes ago." Johan was facing the 30 inch flat screen TV, so he could give Judai some privacy.

"I know, but why are you in my dorm?" Judai, who was now dressed, hopped over the back of the couch, and sat next to Johan.

"When we got to the docks, I saw everyone, except you. So when I asked where you were, Asuka told me to look here. And if you recall, Judai, before I left, you told me your room, is my room." Johan gave Judai a pointed look.

Judai flushed a darker crimson, and edged away from Johan. "Oh yeah. I guess I did." He scratched the back of his head, something they both did when they got nervous.

"So Johan, why are you here so early? I thought you weren't suppose to be here until after dinner." Judai had gotten up, and started pacing.

Johan looked at Judai, with an amused look on his face. "We left earlier than expected." He stood up, and led Judai back to the couch. "Judai, why are you so nervous?" Judai jumped, and then shyly looked toward Johan.

"Um, Johan? Did the others tell you the rooming arrangements?" Johan frowned slightly.

"No. Is that what is causing you to be so jumpy?" Johan leaned over, and picked up Judai's deck, handing it to the Slifer. Judai accepted the offering, and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Well, O'Brian and Jim are in the Blue Dorms, and um," Judai paused, and looked toward the Gem Beast duelist.

"And me, Judai?"

Judai sighed. "You will be staying in my dorm." Johan blinked, surprised, then grinned.

"Well Ju-chan! Looks like we'll be roomies!" Johan bounced up, and picked up his bag, and headed towards the hallway.

"Um, Johan? Since there is only one bed, I can sleep on the couch." Judai had gotten up, and followed Johan.

"Aw come on, Ju-chan! We're both guys! There's nothing wrong with us sharing a bed until mine gets here!" Johan patted Judai on the back, unable to see the crimson blush, that appeared on the Slifer's pale cheeks.

"Um, alright, Johan." Judai led the grinning duelist into his bedroom.

"Wow, Judai! Your room looks awesome!" Johan dropped his bag, and looked around the room. The walls were painted a crimson shade of red, and the bedspread on Judai's Queen size bed, was teal; the same color as Johan's hair. There was a small bookshelf in the corner, and a large dresser next to the closet.

"Well, Jo-kun," Judai blushed as the nickname slipped out.

"Yes, Ju-chan?"

"What do you want to do first?"

Johan grinned and pulled the Slifer onto the bed.

"Jo-Johan!"

"I'm a bit tired after that long boat ride. Let's take a nap, and then go join the others." Johan grinned down at the brunet, as he shifted into a more comfortable position; with Judai's head lying against his chest, and his arm around the Slifer.

"U-um, alright, Jo-kun. But just for an hour, or so." With that, the Slifer promptly snuggled closer to the blushing blunet and fell into a deep sleep. Johan brushed his lips against the brunet's slightly warm forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet little Ju-chan." Johan fell into a soft sleep, holding the boy as close as he could. As Johan was asleep, he was unable to hear a voice, laughing darkly.

**Yes, my dear little Ju-chan. Sleep well, for you shall meet me soon.**

As the voice faded, Judai shifted in his sleep, with a slight frown etched on his normally smiling face.

**And there you have it! Chapter 3! Man this took forever! But I hope you continue to review! The next chapter will be up in a month or less! Until then!**

**Ja Ne! **


	4. Inner Turmoil

**Hey! Sorry it's soooo late! I promise I'll be quicker with the updates next time! Please enjoy the fourth chapter of Song's From A Duelist's Heart! (Songs won't come in until chapter 6, or so. I'm building a plot at the moment, so please bear with me.)**

Chapter 4

Judai was in heaven. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was snuggling into a warm chest… 'Wait, what?!' Judai's eyes popped open, and what he saw nearly made him pass out. Johan's arms were wrapped around the Slifer's waist, their legs entangled. And from what Judai could see, Johans pants had slipped down in his sleep. 'Oh man!' Judai tried to squirm out of Johan's grasp, before he woke up, but was pulled back forcefully into Johan's firm chest.

"Mmmm, Ju-chan. You smell like… strawberries, with a hint of chocolate" Johan nuzzled Judai's hair, still half asleep.

"J-Johan! What are you doing?" Judai looked up, only to have his lips press against the Gem Beast Duelist's. Johan's eyes widened, and flashed orange.

"Mmmm, Judai!" Johan pulled the blushing brunet closer, deepening the kiss. Judai gasped, and struggled, pushing his hands against Johan's chest. Using Judai's gasp to his advantage, he plunged his tongue into Judai's moist cavern, exploring every inch, enjoying every minute.

"Mmmm, Jo-kun!" Judai gave in, and returned the kiss, running his hands down Johan's torso, and then moving them up to his soft teal hair. Pulling lightly, he deepened their kiss even further. Johan, still kissing Judai, laid them both gently on the bed. Intertwining their legs even more, Judai's knee accidentally brushed against Johan's hardening member.

"JUDAI!" Johan moaned, eyes flashing a darker orange.

**That little vixen. I told you he wanted us. Take him, Johan. He wants it! And we BOTH know you want it.**

Jehu had snapped Johan out of his lust-induced haze. He sat up, and softly pushed Judai back.

"Gomenisai, Judai. I have no idea what came over me.." his apology was halted, by the look of want and desire, in Judai's chocolate brown eyes.

"Johan, I-" Judai didn't get the chance to finish. Johan bolted up, and ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Johan!" Judai ran down the hall, and pounded on the bathroom door. "Johan! I'm sorry! Are you mad at me? Johan!"

(Johan's P.O.V)

**You are a coward.**

Johan grabbed his head, sinking to the floor. 'Shut up! I'm not a coward! I just hope Judai can forgive me...' Johan slumped against the door, head in his hands.

**You are too a coward. And a stupid one at that! Why did you run? He wanted you, and you wanted him! Did you not smell the scent of strawberries from his soft, silky hair? Or the unmistakable scent of chocolate wafting off his skin? **

Johan squirmed, feeling his member starting to harden again. 'Stop that!'

**And I know how badly you wanted to take him when his soft, velvety lips brush yours. They tasted like chocolate. Truly divine. Ah, but the moment you almost lost it, dear Johan, was when his leg, brushed against you... Why not go back out there, and do what you want? To slam into him, until he cannot walk for a week, as he screams your name?**

Johan was shaking his head repeatedly. 'No. No! I won't let my infatuation for him ruin our friendship! Or, whatever is left of it!'

Jehu chuckled.** Johan, don't be stubborn! Go out there, and take what is rightfully your! Because if you won't, stupid boy, then I will.**

Johan sat up, in rage. "No! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!" Johan stood up, and slammed his head against the mirror. For an instant, before the blood dripping from his head, he saw Jehu, smirking darkly at him, through the cracked mirror. Right before he passed out, Johan could hear Jehu laughing quietly.

**Then let the games begin, foolish boy. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT. And I want, our dear sweet Judai. Sweet dreams, foolish Prince.**

As Johan faded into darkness, he could hear Judai, screaming his name.

**And there it is! It's short, but I added some fluff, to tide those of you who do read this, over. I hope you enjoyed it! OH! This rating WILL go up, after the next chapter! Just to let you know. So, Jehu has decided not to wait for Johan to make a move, and Johan bashed his head against a mirror! Lots of drama! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! Arigato!**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	5. The King Returns

**Hey everyone! I'm back! The second chapter this month! YAY ME! So, this chapter introduces some important characters, as well as answers, and causes, more questions! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, Judai and Johan would have gotten together!**

**Chapter 5  
**

Judai was worried. He had thought that he and Johan were having a moment, but then he bolted away like the Slifer had the plague. He would never admit it to the tealette, but it felt like a branding hot iron on his heart when the other boy bolted away. 'Does Johan regret kissing me? Oh Gods! What if Johan was _disgusted_ with him?! He would never be able to live with himself if Johan hated him!' Judai began pacing in front of the door, muttering to himself. Suddenly, he heard Johan scream.

"No! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM!" Judai ran back to the door, and tried to unlock it.

"Johan? Johan!"

The Slifer froze when he heard a banging, and a shattering sound. There was a thump, and then everything was silent.

1, 2, 3…

"JOHAN!" Judai summoned the power of Haou, and Yubel. His eyes flashed orange and green, then a dull, golden yellow.

"_**JOHAN!"**_

Judai used the power to blow open the door. There, lying on the floor, was an unconscious Johan.

"Oh God! Johan! Johan please! SAY SOMETHING!" tears ran down the brunet's cheeks, as he took in the sight of the blood, and shattered glass on the floor. 'What happened to you, Johan?'

He pulled the bleeding teen into his arms, hugging him to his chest.

'Johan, I'll save you from whatever is causing this. No matter what, I will be here for you.'

**Dear, sweet Judai, you should worry more about saving yourself, rather than this foolish boy.**

"What the..?" He was interrupted by the sound of multiple voices entering his dorm.

"Hey Aniki! We've been looking all over for you!" Sho's voice got closer, and he could hear the voices of his other friends; Kenzan, Asuka, Manjome, Rei, O'brian, and Jim. Judai pulled Johan closer, and placed his lips to Johan's bloodied forehead. Suddenly, a light flashed throughout the whole dorm. When the light faded, Judai looked down at Johan, and gasped.

"The cut… it's… gone?!"

Sho, and the others rushed to the bathroom, and took in the sight of the hero of the entire academy, in tears, holding a teal haired boy, covered in blood. There was no obvious cut to which the blood came from, but the group still immediately took action.

"Sho! Got get the nurse! Kenzan! Go get Samejima-sensi! The rest of you, go get towels!" Asuka stood, directing the group, but wouldn't take her eyes off the two hero's lying on the floor.

'What happened here?'

When the two boys came back with the teacher, Asuka was sitting in the living room, head in her hands.

"Tenjouin-san, what happened?" The nurse looked at the Obelisk Queen, and was shock by the look in her eyes. Terror. Pure terror. The nurse sat next to the shaking girl. "Please, tell me. What happened?"

"Please, it's hard to picture, after everything we've been through. Everything HE has been though!" She stopped, and took a breath.

FLASHBACK….

Asuka was at the door to the bathroom where the two boys lie, and was petrified with fear; the Duel Spirit, who brought them to the other dimension, was hovering over the unconscious boys, glaring at something on the other side of the room.

_**How dare you! How dare you go after him! Judai is just a boy! He doesn't need to know his true destiny! **_

The other figure smirked at the Spirit, and walked up to Judai, running his hand through the boy's soft, chocolate and orange locks.

**But Yubel, you know how I feel. This boy is mine. He has belonged to me since the day he was conceived. I will not be denied what is rightfully mine! Even when I merged with him, I could still feel his sweet heart, kind soul, and the power that only matches mine. I will have the boy. No matter what the stakes.**

Yubel shifted.

_**I know of his destiny. But, that does not mean I agree with you. He is still much too young. Besides, do you not see his arm around the body of another? He obviously loves this boy. And because I once possessed this child, I know for a fact he has feelings for Judai.**_

The darker figure snarled.

**I do not care! This boy is not right for my Judai! Do you not feel the aura of darkness around him? Both Judai and I naturally radiate dark energy, but this boy, his energy doesn't seem to come from him, but another being inside him.**

Yubel gasped, and shook her head, looking fearfully at the tealette, who was still cradled in Judais arms.

_**It can't be! If this energy is what I think it is, Judai is in more danger than he has ever been in his entire life! For once, I believe we should work together, to rid this boy of this dark entity, before Judai is place in harm's way once again! Please! After we destroy this being, then we can discuss Judai's future of marrying you!**_

The figure stood up straight, and sent a death glare towards the Gem Duelist.

**Why not just kill the boy now, and get it over with? It would solve all of my problems, excluding you, of course.**

Yubel sighed, exasperated at the other.

_**We cannot kill that boy, or we risk losing Judai to the Ultimate Darkness for good! Do you .**_

The person shifted on his feet, clearly upset with the possibility of Judai becoming evil.

**Then what do suggest we do, Yubel? I love this boy. I will not lose him to this pathetic human, or some evil entity!**

The Spirit smiled, for the first time.

_**I have a plan, but first, we need to let these boys heal. Anyways, we have a visitor.**_

The figure and the Spirit turned to face Asuka, who was still standing at the door, scared out of her mind. She knew Yubel, but this other person, look almost exactly like Judai, with the exception of armor, and cold, calculation golden eyes.

**Well well well. I recognize this girl from Judai's memories. But the question is, why are you here, Girl?**

Asuka shivered, frozen, by look the other was giving her.

"W-who are you?! And why are you with It?" Asuka shakily pointed towards Yubel, who frowned slightly, at being called an It.

**If you must know, Girl, my name is Haou, and I am here for my Soulmate. Now begone. I have much to do.**

With a flick of his hand, Asuka was suddenly on the couch, hands shaking, terrified of the being. "H-Haou?"

END FLASHBACK….

The nurse sat, stunned by what the girl had said. "Haou, as in, The Supreme King?"

Asuka could only nod her head.

"We must tell your friends at once. I will take those boys to the infirmary. But please Asuka-chan, do not tell Judai-san, or Johan-san. They have enough going on as is."

Asuka nodded, and slowly stood up.

"I'm going to let the others know. Jim and O'Brian will not be happy about this." With that, Asuka walked out the door, and the nurse headed to the bathroom.

"Poor Judai-san. He has gone through so much already."

Suddenly, Johan sat up. When he opened his eyes, they were no longer a beautiful green, but a cold orange.

**They think they can steal what is mine? Well, this will be interesting indeed.**

The nurse backed away, and started shaking. "W-who are you? You are not Johan-san!"

The "Not Johan" grinned.

**No. I am not that pathetic fool. My name, is Jehu.**

**Ok! There's the 5****th**** chapter! I wrote waaay more than I thought I would! But this chapter seemed to have a mind of it's own! It practically wrote itself! But I'm quite happy with it. I'm going to be busy for two weeks, so if I can't update again, I'm sorry in advance! Please drop a review on your way out! They make me smile! Until next time!**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. The Darkness Within

**Hi everyone! I hope ya'll don't hate me for being so late with this chapter! I was going through some shit, and it was difficult for me to gain inspiration. Please forgive me! :D So I was going to put a lemon in this chapter, but I want my reader's opinion first. **** So here's Chapter 6!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX ! No matter how much I ask for the rights for Christmas. *Pouts*

Jehu was ecstatic. Not only did he finally push Johans consciousness aside, but he also overheard the King and the spirit planning. He looked down at Judai, a soft smile gracing his otherwise cold features.

**My dear sweet Judai, you will be mine. **He caressed Judai's cheek, and carefully picked the smaller boy bridal-style.

"S-stop! Where are you going with Judai-san?!"

The nurse was shaking, but she knew she had to protect the world's savior, from this "Jehu" who looked so much like Johan, yet was darker, colder.

**Out of my way, foolish woman. He is rightfully mine, and I will have him.**

Jehu reached out his hand and whispered something under his breath the nurse couldn't hear. Suddenly, Ms. Fontaine's eyes glazed over and she fell to the floor.

**Pathetic. **

Jehu walked out of the bathroom, and headed towards the bedroom.

**Juu-chan, we wouldn't want to be disturbed, would we?**

With a twisted smirk Jehu flicked his hand and locked all of the doors and windows.

**When you awake, I shall have you. You will be my mate. So waken soon, my precious Judai.**

Jehu placed Judai gently on the bed, and glanced around the room. He walked towards the dresser which contained the Slifer's deck.

**I need to rid this place of you, so there will be no interruptions.**

The boy spoke a few words, and a dark shadow covered the cards. As they faded away, he could hear the screams of the monsters as they were forced into oblivion.

**And now, we are completely alone.**

He walked back over to the bed, and sat next to the Slifer, observing him. He was quite beautiful, for a boy. Soft chocolate and orange locks, smooth porcelain skin, lips, softer than velvet, which tasted like chocolate and strawberries. Jehu shook his head, as the thoughts of kissing Judai and pleasuring him caused a slight problem.

**Sweet Juu-chan. Look what you do to me!** He whispered into the brunet's ear, his hot breath causing the Slifer to shiver, and moan in his sleep.

"J-johan!"

Jehu sat up, and glared wishing his name would be the one for the boy to speak.

**Judai, please wake up soon. I do not know how much longer I can restrain myself!**

With an inhuman growl he stood, and left the room.

**When you wake, I shall return.**

(Judai's POV)

_It was dark. Similar to when Haou had taken over his body._

"_Hello? Haou? Are you there?"_

_His voice echoed throughout the darkness. When he didn't hear a response, he started slightly freaking. _

"_Haou? Yubel! Aibou!" _

_Instantly, he remembered how he ended up in the void. He heard a crash in the bathroom, and opened the door to find..._

"_JOHAN! Johan! Are you here? Johan, please! Where are you?"_

_Suddenly, he felt someone's hot breath close to his ear._

_**Sweet Juu-chan. Look what you do to me!**_

_Judai shivered. The voice sounded like Johan, but had a darker tone._

"_J-Johan!" Judai moaned, remembering Johan's kisses. Johan… he had been fierce, and that look in his beautiful orange eyes…._

"_Wait! Orange?!" The Slifer panicked, remembering how Johan look when he was possessed by Yubel._

"_Johan! Johan please tell me you're alright!" With a force unknown to Judai he pushed himself away from the seemingly endless void, and towards a bright light._

"_Johan! I'm coming! Please wait for me!" As he entered the light, he felt his consciousness returning._

…

"JOHAN!" Judai sat up, panting heavily. Wincing, he placed a hand to his head to stave off an oncoming headache. "Ow!"

Judai carefully stood, still feeling slightly dizzy from using Yubel's and Haou's power. "Johan? Johan! Where are you?" He walked to the door, only to find that it was locked. "Hey! Asuka! Sho! Johan! Anyone?!" He pounded on the door, but to no avail. With a dejected sigh, he slowly walked back over to the bed, and sat down. "How am I going to get out of here?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and a dark figure stood in the doorway, an evil aura surrounding him. As he stepped forward, Judai gasped at the person who looked so like his love, and yet darker.

"How are you here?" Judai demanded, knowing Yubel would never take over Johan, unless it was absolutely necessary.

"**My dear sweet little Juu-chan! You know full well who I am. ** Jehu smirked, and slowly approached Judai.

"Stay away from me! I know you are not Johan, which means I will have no trouble defeating you!" Judai ran for his desk, where his deck was placed. When he placed his hands on his deck, he felt pain, and anguish. "Oh no! Aibou! Neos! Yubel! What did you do?!" Judai kneeled over, feeling the pain of his duel spirits.

Jehu knelt down next to Judai, taking his tearstained face in his hands. **"I merely sent them away, so we could be alone.** As Jehu spoke, he leaned down closer to Judai. **"And now that the fool King, and this pathetic human are out of the way, you are MINE.** With a growl, Jehu pressed his lips against Judai's. Judai blinked, and tried to fight him off. After a few failed punches and kicks, he slumped into the kiss. Jehu used one hand to hold Judai's head in place, and used the other to explore Judai's body. "**Mmmm, Judai. I knew you couldn't fight me off forever."** Jehu broke the kiss, and began making his way down Judai's well toned stomach, kissing ever inch of skin.

"Wait! I can't do this! You are not Johan!" Judai struggled, and tried to break away.

"**I may not be Johan, but if you EVER want to see him again, you will obey me,"** He roughly kissed Judai, forcing his lips apart, to explore the soft chocolate tasting cavern of Judai's mouth. When he pulled away, he stared into Judai's brown orbs, with a mix of hate and lust deep within. "**Judai, you will love me. That I will make certain."** Jehu carefully lifted Judai into his arms, and walked over to the bed. He tossed him onto the soft sheets.

"What do you think you are doing?! I will never love you! I love Johan!" Judai tried to get up, but was pinned by a very angry Jehu.

"**Judai, you WILL be mine. And if I ever here you speak his name again,"** he paused, to trail his hand down Judai's stomach, ripping off his shirt. "**He will die in the most painful way possible. And you will be mine, for eternity."** Jehu tore off his shirt, and proceeded to undo Judai's pants.

"No! I won't! I haven't even…" The Slifer trailed off, as Jehu looked at him with orange eyes, filled with desire, and lust, and… love?

"**Tonight, I will claim you Judai. As your pathetic King can only watch."** With a dark smirk, Jehu pressed his lips to Judai's.

**Whew! That was hard to write! But I hope everyone enjoys! And a note to all of my readers, if you want/don't want a lemon in the next chapter, please say so in your reviews. **** thanks for reading! Until next time! **


End file.
